Doctor Charles Metallic
Backstory Doctor Charles Metallic was born into a military life, in the year 2265, in an alternative dimension of the planet many call Mobius. However his version of the planet's future was a grim and dark one, as the entire world had been ravaged by Captain Jonathan McKenzie, his arch-nemesis and prime target. Starting from as young as age 7, he was brought up in a strong dignified manor surronding military mechanics, by his father. His mother passed away when she gave birth, despite all of the technology they had at the time. The conditions were just so filthy. Nethertheless, Charlie here was lucky, as he was brought up in the City of Independence, the legendary city which held the key to stopping all the madness. On his 10th birthday he was trained thouroughly on the basics; how to use a gun. He turned out to be a natural. Life in the city walls was secure and safe, nothing got in, but nothing ever got out. From higher up you could see out into the wastelands outside, scorched dirt where grass was supposed to be, and the occasional robot. Training was brutal and took a hard toll on Metallic once he reached 13, as that was classed as the correct age to start the intermediate courses. Push-ups, target practice, all of the hard work and agony which you hear about. But it wasn't every so often, it was all of the time, he rarely got any sleep at all, becoming heavily exhausted and unable to go on at some points. But motivation and dedication paid off as he shown outstanding strengths and agility, and his knowledge over weaponry and safety proved to be above expectations for his age. At 15 he started to learn about mechanics and how everything worked. Despite being dedicated whilst he was younger, he did take a bit of a slack off like most of the stereotypical teenagers do, developing a rebellious attitude of some sort. However he was punished quite severely a few times for this. One time however his father told him how he was just like him at one point, and the attitude stopped a few days later. Upon reaching 18, Metallic was taught about the story. The story. The one that changed everything forever. Where Captain Jonathan McKenzie went insane and unleashed an army of robots onto the world. The one where the Tower of Independence got put into Judgement Discharge mode, and shut them down. It wasn't at full power, so it didn't destroy them all. McKenzie was arrested and thrown into jail for life, but the robots re-activated and struck back. Then it happened. The Doomsday Bomb; the giant blast that wiped out the world almost instantly. Few places survived the blast, the large City of Independence being the strongest standing place. Robert told Charles all about the story, how everything got the way it was in detail too. A few days later tragedy struck. Whilst his father was out on a mission, he was incapacitated by a Thunder Hunter, one of the strongest robots that McKenzie made. Metallic saw his father get murdered by it from his room in the tower, and that changed him. He was going to stop McKenzie, and was going to do it fast. Using his knowledge over technology to his advantage, he made the strongest armor known at the time, and called it 'Power Armor'. The prototype wasn't impressive, but when he was assisted by the other techno geeks, the armor proved to be ridiculously strong. It withstood a hell of a lot of damage. Things kept going on and on, intense training got even more intense as he took the advanced course, and earned the rank of Lieutenent through hard work and bloodshed, learning to use Jetpacks and equiptment to the best of their ability. Time passed... He finally earned the right to leave the city and go in pursuit of McKenzie. However McKenzie was the last of his troubles right at the time. He needed to find the Fusion Reactor, which contained the last part required for both McKenzie's ultimate robot, and the Judgement Discharge to fire again, but with more effectiveness. By this time the large city had made ships, and one of which, H3L105, or 'Helios' for easier pronounciation, became Metallic's home in the sky. A giant ship capable of high speed and really good defenses. He was sent into many missions of retrieving things using the ship by General James Lovinski, and was paired up with Mark Shane, an elite member of the Black Sun, an organization of well... Mobians. He just so happened to be a spy, great with stealth. But let's not go into too much detail. At 25, Metallic founded the Doomsday Squad. Basically his own squad which followed by his side and fought against McKenzie's forces. One month he was sent to a planet deep in space using a rocket of course, to investiage mysterious going ons. There he met Bow Tik Zephil, a very fast dragon capable of using water breath instead of fire, breathing underwater, and carrying one hell of a lot of stuff. Yes sir, he was a tank to say the least. Lots of people signed up for the squad and inhabitted the ship with Metallic, and he kept searching for the Fusion Reactor everyday, waiting for either McKenzie to strike again, or the time to use the Judgement Discharge once again. 3 years later, when Metallic reached the age of 28, his ship happened to fly through an unstable area. One of the engines malfunctioned at the wrong time and set off a warp zone which took him to the present day in the other dimension; Real Mobius. He crash landed hard. But the others followed. ...Even McKenzie. The rest is simply left to be told.